Fate Unlimited Heroes Works
by Abraxas96
Summary: We all know that Shirou's dream is to be a hero. But what would happen if he meets a group from a world of Heroes?


**A/N** **Abraxas96: Hey everybody! Abraxas96 with Löwe21 here and we bring to you Fate Unlimited Heroes Works.** **While we was playing Trails of Cold Steel 2 we thought that it had a lot of potential to be crossed with Fate Stay Night but sadly there weren't any crossover between them so we decided to be the first ones to do something like that. We're writing this on phone so we ask you to bear with it.** **If you have problems visualizing the characters just Google them and we know that it could be a bit hard to read but only this chapter and maybe the next one are like this.** **Uhm... Enjoy the story. Bro if you would be so kind to do the disclaimer.**

 **Löwe21:Gladly** **. Trails of cold steel and fate stay night aren't property of Abraxas96 and Löwe21. They belong respectively to Nihon Falcom and Type-moon**

"hello":speaking

'hello':thinking

HELLO:shouting

 **[Hello:Valimar** **(Hello):Loa Erebonius**

Prologue

The sky was red. In the center of Haimdallr,capital of the Erebonian empire there was a crimson castle fluctuating in the sky. At the very center of this castle three figures could be seen: two humanoid figures against a semi-humanoid, demonic one. The first one was a gigantic humanoid-like robot. It was of ashen color with an azure vein-like pattern on its body and a central gem of the same colour on its chest. It had an oriental black sword in both hands: a tachi. The second one was another gigantic humanoid-like robot. With azure color and green on the central part on its chest. It had a weapon, of the same color of its body part, in the right hand: an azure double saber. They were divine knights, fragments of the Great Power named respectively Valimar, the Ashen Knight and Ordine, the Azure Knight. The two knights weren't completely alone. Inside of them were their Awakeners. Inside Valimar there was a black-haired teen with unkempt hair and light fuchsia eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans with a belt, and brown boots. He was Rean Schwarzer, leader of class VII and Valimar's Awakener. Inside Ordine was a white haired teen with black coat, a red shirt underneath, black headband, black boots And black skirt underneath. With his red sharp eye his name was Crow Armbrust, leader of the Imperial Liberation Front and also former student of class VII. The creature they were against was also a knight red in colour but with a corrupted appearance. It was Testa-Rossa, the Vermillion Apocalypse, otherwise known as the Crimson Calamity and Demon Lord of a Thousand Weapons. On the sidelines were the rest of class VII with their instructor and Crow's partner Vita Clotilde. Vita was a young and beautiful woman with long sandstone brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing what seemed like diva's dress of blue and turquoise blended colors with white edge cuff-lines, half pull-up sleeves up to beneath the lower shoulder and wrist, and a collar cloth. She also wore thread lines around her left expose leg skin of her style dress, dark-brown string tie shoes, a thin jewel-line necklace, a blossom bud on her right side head of hair. Next to her were the other nine members of class VII and their instructor. The first one was a red-eyed young woman of a slender build, long blonde hair with pigtails accented with purple ribbons. She wore a white and black sleeveless shirt with long sleeve gloves, an additional brown glove on her right hand, white and red skirt and on her legs a pair of black stockings with a pair of red shoes. She was Alisa Reinford, heiress of the Reinford Group. The second one was an amber-eyed teen with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a formal jacket, lengthy black socks, knee-high laced boots, shorts, various shirt layers with a button black vest. Her name was Laura S. Arseid,daughter of Viscount Victor S. Arseid and heiress of the Arseid family. Next to her was a somewhat slightly petite young woman with striking silver-white hair and yellow cat-like eyes. She wore a belly-button revealing open black jacket, goggles, green scarf, combat boots, and shorts. She had a dagger equipped to a garterbelt on her right leg. She was Fie Claussell, ex-member of Zephyr. Next to the petite young woman was a long-braided purple haired girl with blue eyes, coupled with round glasses, and good body proportions. She was wearing an outstretched fashion with long frilled sleeves, a navy-violet long dress opend from her stomach and she had exposed legs with brown boots. She was Emma Millstein, class president of class VII and member of the Hex witch clan. The person next to her was a young girl with a shade of blue-turquoise short hair and amber eyes. She was wearing clothes styled as a sailor uniform with a beret. She wore a long-sleeved monochrome shirt with a belt around her chest styled like a ribbon, with a thin black shirt and brown shorts on the inside and dark turquoise patterned stockings in white boots. She was Millium Orion, master of Airgetlam and member of the Ironbloods. The other four members of class VII were males. The first one was a timid-looking guy with distinctive short bright orange hair and emerald eyes. He wore a yellow jacket, a deep green-turquoise shade of pants and brown shoes. He was Elliot Craig, son of general Craig the Red. The second one was a tan-skinned guy with wavy brown hair tied into a short ponytail and light spindle blue eyes. He was wearing a lined pattern long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded, a dark crimson belted vest where his black trousers were overlayed with pants sleeves chained to the belt and shoes. He was Gaius Worzel, son of Lacan Worzel, chief of a nomad tribe of the Nord Highlands. The third one was a dark green-haired teen with green eyes coupled with a pair of elongated, hexagon-lensed glasses. He wore a light blue jacket with black undershirt, black pants and brown shoes. He was Machias Regnitz, vice class president of Class VII and son of Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz. The fourth one was a noble-looking guy with blonde hair and oyster blue eyes. He was wearing a green overcoat over a suit and combat boots. His name was Jusis Albarea second son of the Albarea family, one of the four noble houses of the Erebonian empire. The last member of the group was a strong beauty with long fuschia hair tied up and yellow eyes. She wore a yellow cocktail dress, brown high thigh boots underneath and belted by a dark green overcoat. She was Sara Valestein, instructor of class VII. Only one though was on their minds.

'Please be careful...'

The two knights seemed worse for wear while also the red demon wasn't totally fine.

"Pant... Pant... Are you alright Crow?" said the leader of class VII.

"... Yeah... Just a bit tired..." answered ansimating the white-haired awakener.

"Just a little more. We can't afford to fail here"

"You're right Rean. Last spurt bro. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go and end this once and for all."

"Heh. My thoughts exactly."

""RHAAAAAAA!""

And so the final battle was coming to an end.

 **A/N**

 **Abraxas96:Well... That's that. Cliffhanger I** **know but we decided to cut the chapter in two. The final battle is about to end and we'll see who will prevail between good and evil. Abraxas 96 here**

 **Löwe21:And Löwe21**

 **?:AND ALAYA!**

 **Abraxas:And Al-! Alaya!? What the fuck are you doing here?!Alaya:What? Isn't it my time to shine?**

 **Löwe: Yeah but in the next chapter.**

 **Alaya: Ahhh. The one were I-Abraxas:MOVING ON. What are you doing here?**

 **Alaya:Eehhhhh, I wanna see our readers...**

 **Abraxas:Our readers eh? Or are you here to see a certain black haired awakener?Alaya: no no no! I-it's not that! The readers!!!**

 **Löwe: You say so but we know the truth. After all Rean is good "material"**

 **Abraxas:Yeah. He's brave,strong,kind and many others good qualities...**

 **Alaya: ...Löwe: Bro she's blushing up a storm. We should conclude here before she trows at us her guardians.**

 **Abraxas: Right. AHEM! If you have questions pm us. If the answer doesn't spoiler anything we'll answer at the best of our capabilities.**

 **Löwe: Leave a review and follow our story.**

 **Abraxas and Löwe: Ja ne!**


End file.
